


Innocence Taken

by poochiwi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive Minato, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least that is what it started out as, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Blow Jobs, Fish out of Water, Konoha Military Police Force Sasuke, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke in denial, Sort of Manipulative Sasuke, Strangers to Lovers, Top Uchiha Sasuke, civilian naruto, dark-ish themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi
Summary: In a village like Konoha, it was easy to distinguish between ninja and civilians. Usually, civilians, especially the younger ones, were innocent, maybe even naïve; Sasuke Uchiha wanted that innocence to himself.Or,In which Sasuke meets Naruto, a civilian in a shinobi village. Strangely, he feels drawn to the sunny teen.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	Innocence Taken

**Author's Note:**

> uncreative title I know lol, anyway have this mess of a thing I wrote hope u enjoy :) sasuke has some issues in this fic just warning y'all, but tried keeping it lighthearted in some places regardless  
> warnings: possessive behavior, emotional manipulation (in sex and otherwise), OOCness  
> disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto series

The first time he saw Naruto Uzumaki was in Konoha's marketplace, though at the time he hadn't known the blonde's name or much of him at all. Initially, it was the whisker-like markings on the other teen's face that got his attention, but that second look was what made him take notice of a more important fact about the boy; he wasn't a shinobi. Being one himself, with six years of active duty under his belt, it wasn't hard at all to make the distinction from afar. Civilians carried themselves in a different manner, and if you knew what to look for, it became obvious who had been trained for combat and who hadn't. In the case of the blonde, he was simply too unaware of his surroundings, walking without a drop of caution and with an air of innocence in every move he made. Not to mention he simply didn't have the build a ninja had; muscle definition came naturally when training day after day.

Sasuke didn't usually have any interest in civilians, only really interacting with them as part of the Konoha Military Police Force, of which his father was the Chief of. Thus, outside of solving petty squabbles and grocery shopping or other mundane errands, his exchanges with civilians were minimal. It was strange then, for him to suddenly feel a strange sense of intrigue that first time he saw the blonde boy. He found himself wanting to see the orange-clad boy again, but going up to him to say anything would've been weird, so he watched on reluctantly as the teen bought a couple things and left with a bright smile on his face.

He got the opportunity to see Naruto a couple weeks later. He had been sitting in Ichiraku Ramen by his lonesome, stood up by his infuriatingly perverted, masked sensei, who he was supposed to get lunch with before training. As usual, Kakashi had been late, so he opted for just ordering food for himself and eating it quickly in a corner so he could leave. That's what he had been doing for the past ten minutes, eating and looking at the other teen from the corner of his eye, though others would've probably called it staring; it wasn't something he could help, he wanted to find out things about him, having just discovered his name when he was greeted by the chef as the teen walked inside the small food stall. Coming from a clan like the Uchiha, it was odd for him to see someone so energetic and outgoing – the blonde had been enthusiastically talking with the cook as he scarfed down a bowl of ramen ever since he got there, never really running out of conversation topics. As irritating as it could've been, he sort of wanted the teen talking _his_ ear off, and he didn't know why.

"Old man! Another bowl!" the blonde exclaimed, holding up his empty one with unbridled eagerness.

"Miso?" he heard the stall owner ask, a thoughtful look crossing the boy's face.

"What else do you have? I feel like I'm always ordering miso," the whiskered teen asked in response, looking like he was about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life, which was ridiculous to him – it was just ramen.

"Well, Uchiha-san over there ordered the new vegetarian option," Teuchi-san pointed out, nodding his way, and oh god, the blonde was then looking directly at him, with big blue eyes and a surprised expression.

Naruto's features then shifted from surprise to open disgust though, his nose scrunching up cutely and his eyes looking like slits akin to a fox.

"What's the point of ramen if there's no meat in it?" the blonde then asked in a clearly confused tone, looking at both him and Ichiraku's cook expectantly, demanding an answer.

"Shinobi really seem to like it, it works to take them out of their usual diet," Teuchi shrugged, and at the word ' _shinobi_ ' Naruto's demeanor seemed to shift.

"You're a ninja?!" the slightly smaller teen questioned in an excited voice, leaning over on his stool to get closer to him, seemingly disregarding all social etiquette.

"You couldn't tell by the headband?" he asked in return, in the same way that made others not want to pursue a conversation further with him; he wasn't sure if he regretted risking pushing the blonde away so soon.

"Oh, right. I feel dumb now," Naruto replied, scratching at his nape. "Ne, why's your vest grey, aren't they supposed to be green?" he then asked him, surprising him once again; did the blonde know basically nothing about how their village worked?

"I'm part of the Konoha Military Police Force," he couldn't help but say it with pride, and even though his vest was grey because of his high rank within the force, meaning not _everyone's_ vest was grey, the blonde didn't need to know that.

"Really?! I've been to the precinct before," Naruto said with a sheepish giggle, making him wonder just what the innocent looking teen could've done to end up detained by more than likely one of his own clan members.

"That's not something to boast about," he relished in the embarrassed sputtering of the blonde, which was weird because he usually didn't like associating with people who didn't have a similarly subdued personality like his own, his cousin Shisui being the only exception to that rule.

Surprisingly enough, they ended up talking until the ramen booth was near closing, though to be fair, Naruto did most of the talking while he contributed to the conversation when he had something to say. From whatever the other teen revealed and what he could deduce himself, Naruto seemed rather sheltered, but he wasn't overtly shy or withdrawn, though that could be attributed to them finding themselves in a place Naruto seemed to frequent and felt comfortable in. Throughout the whole time he spent sat next to the sunny civilian he was repeatedly badgered into answering a variety of questions about being a ninja, from the academy to missions to jutsu and even other villages, which made it entirely too apparent that Naruto had _some_ sort of interest in the military side of their own village, but he hadn't been allowed to pursue that interest or he had chosen not to but was still intrigued – something that wasn't uncommon.

Once they got kicked out of Ichiraku Ramen Bar he found himself held back by the blonde who hadn't seemed to want him to leave, and at that moment, standing by the other teen on the dimly-lit street he made an offer he couldn't take back after it left his mouth.

"I could show you some jutsu if you want…" he regretted it the moment he uttered those words, and he absolutely did _not_ like the way Naruto's impossibly blue eyes lit up at the prospect of looking at and maybe even learning a jutsu or two.

"Really?! You would do that?" Naruto asked, and though he wanted to say no, really, he did – he couldn't bring himself to be the one to crush the hopes of the eager whiskered teen, so he just nodded instead, only to then get hugged tightly and rather unexpectedly.

Luckily for him, the blonde pulled away quickly, daring to look sheepish but not really apologetic at all, with red cheeks while he fiddled with the sleeves of his orange hoodie; civilian clothing he didn't really have a particular liking to himself.

"Sorry for jumpin' you, I just got a little excited," Naruto said, looking at anything but him, primarily his feet.

"Hn."

There was a small awkward silence that made him feel like finally going home, but something kept him planted in place, still in front of the civilian he had made the mistake of taking an interest in.

"Ne, shinobi-san, what's your name? You never mentioned it before…"

And of course the blonde would talk to him for hours and hug him without even knowing his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied.

* * *

Naruto had asked to meet him in the training ground furthest away from the actual village, and only at night. He felt like an idiot for agreeing to the dobe's ridiculous conditions, but with their little meeting taking place at night, he was completely free to continue his duties in the Police Force undisturbed – even if the blonde had occupied his mind during the day as well.

He did wonder why a civilian like Naruto needed all the secrecy that a secluded and unused clearing at dark provided, but maybe the other teen was busy in the daytime just like he was. It wasn't like he was bothered by doing something behind other people's backs, if Itachi and his father could frequently do things he couldn't know of, he'd do the same. Showing shinobi techniques to an overly-excited and innocent civilian wasn't on par with secret clan meetings, but it was a start.

Though having to meet under Naruto's conditions didn't annoy him, tardiness usually did. Whether it was as a squad captain and the other shinobi were late to a mission, or whenever Hatake was obscenely off their actual meeting times, people being late was something he didn't appreciate. So, it was natural for him to be a little irked at the blonde being over thirty minutes late to their scheduled get-together, though he _was_ somewhat satisfied to see Naruto huffing and puffing in exhaustion when the whiskered teen finally _did_ make it into the training ground.

"You're late," he pointed out, as he often did with his former silver-haired jōnin teacher.

"Sorry! Sneakin' out was a little hard," the blonde excused himself, waving his hands apologetically in the air.

His eyes scanned Naruto's body as the whiskered teen stood nervously shifting about in front of him, and then he noticed the awfully suited clothes for the occasion that the tanned boy was wearing. It made sense though, he _was_ a civilian after all, and this meeting was dedicated more toward him showing off the jutsu he knew rather than blonde trying some out himself. Still, flimsy looking shorts and a tank top were hardly ninja appropriate attire, and he made sure to let Naruto know.

"What are you wearing?" he asked first, giving Naruto a chance to explain his choice of clothing.

"What's wrong with it, teme?" the blonde pouted at him, making him raise a brow at the chosen insult, but he ignored it for the most part.

Several reasons flooded his mind, starting with the initial one he'd had about the lack of field viability of the outfit, but it also looked like a poor choice for the chilly weather. Another, more possessive and repressed part of his brain argued that the blonde shouldn't be showing that much skin to other people.

"It's hardly appropriate for something like performing jutsu, never mind shinobi duty in general," he replied, choosing to leave the rest of his reasoning to himself – Naruto probably wouldn't appreciate someone he had met a couple of days before telling him he was dressed like a slut.

"Well, I don't _have_ shinobi clothes, so unless you lend me some don't complain 'ttebayo," Naruto retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, and he had to convince himself that the sight of the blonde wearing his clothes would _not_ be appealing.

"Whatever, let's get started," he grunted, moving toward the center of the rather sizeable clearing of training ground nineteen.

Naruto followed him like an eager puppy, looking at him intently and with full attention as he went through standard katas and stretches, completely ready for the blonde to ask him to perform his flashiest jutsus. Not that he would, necessarily, it would be dumb to show a civilian well-guarded shinobi techniques, but he'd try to humor the other boy regardless. 

"You said you wanted to see some jutsus, right?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Naruto replied, nodding his head frantically, a sparkle in his eyes.

He started out simple, showing the blonde standard techniques like the henge and the clone jutsu, things he was pretty certain even civilians had to have seen at some point in their lives, but even if they were beyond simple in his mind, Naruto seemed to think the opposite, seeing how he appeared to be completely enthralled by the little show he was putting on. He couldn't deny that seeing the unabashed admiration on Naruto's whiskered face whenever he performed another basic jutsu made his ego swell, which was rare, because he had been praised frequently for his shinobi skills by fangirls, fellow ninja and by people on missions, but it had never felt the way it did when it came from the blonde.

"Follow me," he told the blonde once he had gone through a genin's catalogue when it came to jutsu, leading them both to the small river that bordered the training grounds.

Once there, he went through the ever-familiar hand signs for what was one of the first techniques he ever learned, and his most refined. He made sure the blonde was behind him before turning to face the river, feeling the slight sting in his throat before he could let the fire building up loose, watching as it formed a bright and sizeable ball that traveled at a speed untrained shinobi wouldn't be able to dodge. The Gōkakyū no Jutsu was part of his clan's pride, and a rite of passage for young members of it, so showing it to the blonde was both intimate and significant; he only hoped Naruto could see the power behind it.

When he turned around, it was to see Naruto slack-jawed with his blue eyes wide, looking at the scorched grass in awe. He wondered if the blonde was scared, which was a possibility; civilians often cowered in the face of ninja, if they weren't the type to think them arrogant instead.

"Sasuke! That was so cool! Ne, ne, can you teach me that jutsu?! I wanna breathe fire too!" Naruto rambled on excitedly, grabbing onto his arms with a strength he hadn't expected from the civilian.

"Hn. Not yet," he told the blonde, oddly disappointed when he saw the other teen's face fall. "Have you ever channeled your chakra? That'd be a good place to start."

Naruto shook his head in response, looking oddly nervous at the suggestion, but there was still intrigue in his eyes.

"I don't- I mean, how do you do that?" the blonde then asked him.

"Put your hands together in this seal," he replied, putting his own hands together to form the Ram seal. "Then just try to find and pull chakra, it's like energy, you'll feel it if you're doing it right."

Normally, civilians would have such insignificant amounts of chakra that an exercise of that type wasn't productive, and though the blonde may fail too, he had noticed early on that the chakra reserves he could detect on the other teen weren't what one may necessarily classify as "civilian" level.

Naruto followed suit obediently, eyes scrunched up in concentration as he tried drawing out his chakra. A good minute or two went by in total silence, and Sasuke was about ready to tell Naruto to stop when the grass beneath the whiskered boy started swaying about rather rapidly, and soon enough tendrils of chakra started flowing around Naruto, enveloping him in what looked like a blue cocoon of raw energy. The amount of chakra was somewhat bizarre, especially for someone who hadn't channeled chakra in presumably their entire life, and it made him awfully suspicious, though he knew for a fact that Naruto had been truthful when he had said he'd had no shinobi training.

"Naruto!" he called out, standing a ways away from the blonde.

Slowly but surely, the chakra surrounding the boy faded to nothing, making Naruto open his eyes and look around the empty training field in a disoriented manner.

"I didn't feel much," Naruto muttered in a disappointed tone, but perked up thereafter. "Ne, Sasuke, did I do good 'ttebayo?"

"Hn," he grunted with a nod. "You did alright."

When the blonde smiled at him, all bright and wide, he tried to convince himself that his heart was beating faster because of Naruto's massive output of chakra, not the boy himself.

"Does that mean we can do this again?" the blonde asked; he nodded mechanically. "Yay! Not tomorrow though, I'm spending the day with a friend."

He hadn't been planning on seeing Naruto the very next day either, but for some reason, he wasn't happy about the other teen spending the day with someone else either. "You have friends?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Teme," Naruto complained with a pout on his face.

"You didn't go to the academy," he reasoned.

"There's a civilian school in Konoha, stupid."

"Hn. Well, whatever, let's meet here again in two days then," he replied, starting to walk away in the opposite direction, throwing a hand over his shoulder in an unenthusiastic wave as Naruto chirped a ' _Bye!_ ' from behind him.

When he finally got home, it was deadly quiet, which meant his parents were asleep, but as he headed toward his room, he encountered Itachi in the hallway, which was an unusual sight in itself; his older brother was probably one of the ANBU who took the most missions out of anyone else, so he didn't see him often.

"Where have you been, otouto?" Itachi asked, inching his fingers closer to his forehead, surely going for one of his trademark pokes, which he proceeded to sidestep easily.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied with a smirk, making his way inside his room and closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Meeting up at the training grounds became a regular occurrence between them, and though Naruto wasn't making big strides and wouldn't become a shinobi anytime soon, the blonde often mentioned how much fun he had, not only trying out techniques on his own but also watching him go through jutsus and katas.

At some point – and he still wasn't completely sure how it happened - their relationship became romantic, more because of Naruto than him. One night after training Naruto had just leaned forward, pressing soft lips to his in a hesitant kiss that he had been half-tempted to pull back from. After that, things had just moved rapidly full-steam ahead, with Naruto giving him the title of "boyfriend", and although he wasn't completely fond of the moniker, a part of him was satisfied with being able to call Naruto his.

There were still some things he couldn't decipher about the blonde, like why his chakra reserves were so obscenely large, or what his family looked like. He was intrigued by Naruto's family because of the other teen's house, which was spacious and well-built, situated in one of the better neighborhoods in the village. Whenever he went inside, Naruto always dragged him straight to his bedroom as well, which meant he never got to see much of the house itself.

He was inside said bedroom at that moment, his hands buried in soft yellow locks of hair while Naruto laid in between his legs, sucking his cock eagerly if a bit clumsily, which made sense since it was only their second time doing something sexual in nature. He supposed this was one of the benefits of being in a relationship with someone, and it made him somewhat more inclined to let Naruto call him his boyfriend it if meant getting blowjobs regularly.

"Fuck, Naruto…" he groaned, pressing the blonde's head down a little further as he bucked his hips up, seeking more of the pleasurable warmth that Naruto's mouth provided. He had had sex with a girl from another village while on a mission before, but they had gone straight for the main event, skipping the foreplay entirely, and now he wished he hadn't - the sensation of a tongue running over the length of his shaft and encircling his tip teasingly was one of the best things he'd ever felt. 

Naruto was looking up at him with teary blue eyes and his mouth stuffed full of his cock, but he didn't seem unhappy despite choking occasionally, which was probably uncomfortable. He couldn't help but keep his head on the blonde's head, pushing down at the same rhythm they'd been keeping up for a while already; he was getting awfully close to letting loose inside Naruto's mouth, and there was no scenario where he'd be able to let the other teen stop right then and there.

"Naruto, I'm going to-" he had the decency to try and warn the blonde about the fact that he was about to cum, when his ears picked up the sound of a lock shifting and a door opening, which led him to pulling Naruto off his cock by the hair.

He might've have been focused on the pleasure that Naruto's mouth had been bringing him, but a good sense of awareness and sensitive hearing were traits that were beneficial for a shinobi like himself to have.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it?" Naruto asked with a confused look, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Dobe, someone came into the house," he replied annoyed, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Oh, it's just my dad," the other teen shrugged, taking some distance on the bed, sitting there a little awkwardly.

"Does this mean-" Naruto started to say when suddenly three knocks on the door interrupted him.

Meeting the dobe's parents wasn't something he had planned on doing so early on, and at that moment Naruto's open window looked especially appealing; he could just leap out of the room silently and skip meeting whatever overprotective man the blonde had as a father. He stood up nonetheless, mentally preparing whatever it was he was going to say to introduce himself.

"Come in!" the blonde called out, and the door opened up agonizingly slow.

He had been expecting blonde hair, sure. Blue eyes? That made sense, just like the equally tan skin did. What he _hadn't_ been expecting was the man to be the fucking Fourth Hokage, just standing there dressed in casual clothes but looking just as intimidating as he always did.

"H-hokage-sama," he greeted with a bow, cursing his brain for allowing an embarrassing stutter to happen in his village's leader presence.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun," the man said in return, a gentle smile on his face but suspicion completely evident in his eyes. "It's nice to see you, I didn't know you and Naruto were friends."

"We met in Ichiraku's, old man," Naruto mumbled from his spot on the bed, with what was basically no sense of respect for the older blonde. He had always felt that their Hokage wasn't the most traditional of men, but it shocked him to see his Hokage allowing his son to disrespect him like Naruto had done.

"Hmm," the Hokage hummed. "We'll talk later Naruto. I'll call you down for dinner in a while."

"Uh-huh," the blonde replied, completely uninterested.

Minato then turned to face him, "I hope you'll stay for dinner too, Sasuke-kun."

Once the older man finally left, closing the door behind him, he turned to look at Naruto in total bewilderment. The whole interaction he had just had hadn't really felt real, seeming more like a fever dream throughout. Before that day, his questions about Naruto had been plenty, but now it felt like they had grown to a number he hadn't imagined possible before. It made no sense that a civilian was the most intriguing person he had ever met.

"Your father is the Hokage? Why wouldn't you tell me that?" he asked, feeling oddly betrayed.

"You never asked?" Naruto replied, his expression showing that he truly didn't see the flaws in that logic.

Naruto then grinned at him, getting closer and pressing a palm boldly to his crotch, but his features shifted to disappointment rather quickly.

"You're not horny anymore?" the blonde pouted at him.

Yes, the feeling of almost being caught by a Kage with his cock stuffed to the hilt in his precious son's throat had _definitely_ kept him in the mood. "No, I just- why aren't you a shinobi if your father is the godforsaken Hokage?"

"I wasn't allowed… my dad is kind of overprotective. It's not like I care though, I know how to garden and bake n' stuff so I can just do something like that when I'm older." Naruto explained, but it _did_ look like he cared.

"Had you really not channeled chakra before I showed you how?" he then asked.

"No, I had seen some jutsus before but I'm not allowed to learn anything shinobi-related, which is why I'm kinda surprised Dad didn't kick you out," the blonde mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck and giving him a wobbly smile.

"I don't even know what to say," he turned away from Naruto and flopped down on the bed. He knew his tone was harsh but he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

He had left Naruto's house conflicted, trying his hardest to politely reject his Hokage's offer for dinner while ignoring the other teen's concerned gaze. Throughout his entire life, his parents, brother, the other members of his clan and higher ups like Kakashi had kept secrets from him; he was always too young, or too inexperienced to participate in their affairs, and it made him sickeningly angry each time. Though he had tried to use Naruto to get that same rush of having his own secret, to discover that Naruto had his own things he didn't share was infuriating.

It hadn't been hard for him to ignore Naruto for the coming week, even going as far as not showing up for their scheduled meeting in their regular training ground – the thought of the other teen waiting for him only to be disappointed in the end was somewhat satisfactory, even if not seeing Naruto at all made him just as mad as he was at Naruto himself.

He was aware that he probably looked stupid sulking on his bed, so it wasn't surprising at all when Itachi entered the room, with a look on his face that suggested incoming teasing. He took the chance to clear up his mind _and_ prevent his older brother from making stupid comments, though.

"What do you know of the Hokage's son?" he asked just as Itachi stepped closer to him. There was a chance he'd be making Itachi suspicious with his line of questioning, but in his anger, he found himself not caring at all.

"The Hokage's son?" Itachi repeated, making him nod. "You know him?"

Shaking his head was automatic, "I heard about him."

"I was on his security detail a few times," his brother started. "I'm guessing you heard about him being the Kyūbi jinchūriki?"

Itachi had said it in an awfully casual tone, and he could only nod again, but it felt like his heart was in his throat. He shouldn't be surprised that Naruto had another secret that he hadn't told him about, but for some reason he was. He was also mad that his brother seemed to know more about the blonde than he did, keeping him in the dark as always.

Was Naruto playing with him? Keeping him in the dark about who he was for a laugh?

"He's not a shinobi though, the council wouldn't allow it," Itachi added with a wave of his hand. "Stupid, right? A military village not making use of one of its greatest weapons. He probably wouldn't be as lonely if he had become a genin, I'm sure you suspect that the Hokage is a busy man, Naruto-kun would've had to raise himself had it not been for one of the Yondaime's students who took care of him."

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as shaken as he really was.

"There's nothing stopping me from telling you," the older Uchiha shrugged. "You wanted to know, right? You asked me, otouto."

"Hn."

"Well, it was nice talking," Itachi said, poking his forehead and getting a glare for his efforts. "See you, Sasuke."

As soon as his brother left, he suddenly didn't feel all that angry at Naruto. Sure, the blonde had hidden some things but he imagined that hosting a demon inside of your body wasn't something that was pleasant to share. But more importantly, Naruto had said that they belonged to each other if they dated, and that didn't seem so unappealing anymore – the thought of owning the Hokage's son and village's jinchūriki sent an excited rush through his body, though he had never felt that sort of possessiveness before.

He headed for Naruto's house with hopes that the Hokage wouldn't be home, though from what he had seen himself and even what Itachi had said, chances were the man wasn't. It was nighttime so using the roofs was his best option, taking him next to no time to land in front of Naruto's house, which luckily for him, had the lights on inside.

Knocking on the door didn't yield any results for him for a while, and just as he was about to disgruntledly leave, he could make out the shuffling of feet headed for the entryway. The door was pulled open slightly to reveal Naruto – which made him breathe a sigh of relief – though his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, quickly shifting into a glare when they zoned in on him.

"You're not Rin-neesan," the blonde accused with the most venomous tone he had heard come out of the sunny teen's mouth. He had no clue who Rin was but Naruto didn't look like he'd explain. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Slightly taken aback by the other teen's aggressive tone, he stumbled over his words, opening his mouth to speak but nothing would come out, so Naruto did it for him.

"I thought you were done with me," and no, he hadn't really meant to give the impression that he didn't want to see the blonde again, but Naruto clearly thought his one-week disappearance had meant a break-up.

"I know you're a jinchūriki," he hadn't meant to say that, but his brain seemed to be in a sadistic mood, just like the one Naruto seemed to be settling into. Blonde eyebrows furrowed then shifted into a frown, blue eyes narrowing to a vicious glare while an animalistic snarl came from Naruto's throat.

He could tell that Naruto was about to either jump him or scream at him for the whole block to hear, so he moved forward with one hand covering the blonde's mouth, pushing him back into the house and closing the door with his foot. When he looked back down at Naruto, the usually expressive blue eyes were blood red and slitted as the whiskered teen's thrashing grew more violent. He let go of Naruto fearing the civilian starting a fight, taking distance with his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

The Sharingan would've allowed him to subdue the fox in an instant, and though the temptation was strong – after all it was another layer of control he had over Naruto – he had a suspicion that the blonde wouldn't appreciate it.

"So that's it then?! You're here because you think I'm a demon?" there was pain etched in Naruto's expression but to him the overall look had a slight seductiveness to it, and weren't foxes known to be so? If only Naruto's behavior hadn't been so feral, the black-rimmed, red and slitted eyes along with the darkened whiskers and elongated fangs could've instead been extremely appealing.

He shook his head with a smirk, stepping closer to the blonde boy who only now seemed more interested in taking his own distance rather than throwing blind punches.

"I love you, Naruto," he then declared, bringing one of his hands to cup a tan cheek, running his thumb along the whisker closest to the other teen's eye. Of course, he wasn't completely sure if that was true – he hadn't felt romantic love before. Sure, he was attracted and attached to Naruto, even more so after discovering both the blonde's parentage and prisoner, but there was no certainty that those feelings amounted to _love_.

"Wha- What?" Naruto stammered, red eyes slowly fading back to deep blue. "What did you say?"

"I love you," he repeated with no hesitation, leaning closer to the blonde boy's ear. "I thought you didn't trust me, that's why I stayed away for the week."

"I do trust-" Naruto rushed to say, but he shushed him with his thumb pressed against pink lips.

"I know you do, I was dumb to think you didn't," by that point he was running his hand through blonde locks of hair. "Don't you love me too, Naruto?"

"I- I do, Sasuke, I really-" the blonde went on exasperatedly, only to get interrupted again.

"I want to have sex with you," he suddenly said, reveling in the way Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, his lips opening no doubt to voice his protest; the other teen seemed like the type to wait a long time before making such a commitment after all. "Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"N-now?"

"Hn," he grunted with a nod.

"R-right, uhh, j-just, lemme go get ready first," Naruto stuttered, sidestepping him and rushing to what seemed like the bathroom, telling him he could wait inside his room over his shoulder.

He did take the opportunity to look around the dobe's room by himself, taking in the plants and flowers by the windowsill but moving over to the more interesting items which were placed by Naruto's bed on a bedside table and a shelf.

The shelf in itself didn't have many trinkets of interest, and it was in general very messy, but what truly grabbed his attention was the half-hidden, three-pronged kunai the Fourth Hokage was known to use, haphazardly stuffed into a shoebox on the bottom most part of the wooden shelf. On the bedside table however, there was a framed picture of a pregnant redheaded woman, who he easily deduced to be Naruto's mother, considering that they shared a handful of facial features, even if their coloring was different. Picturing the other teen with red hair led him to thinking that perhaps Naruto would look attractive with it, and he wondered if he could persuade him to dye it.

With the click of a door softly closing Naruto stepped into the room, making him turn around to look at the other teen. Naruto was red in the face, fidgeting with his hands but he could see that excited gleam in blue eyes whenever the blonde was about to try out something new – he reveled in the fact that _he_ was showing Naruto the things no one else had dared to. Of course, he planned exactly what he was willing to teach Naruto and how do it, after all it wouldn't do for him to become too experienced of a shinobi, leaving him for more elevated training with someone else; the same rang true for sex, he'd show the blonde the pleasure of touch, but he'd be damned if the blonde became greedy, seeking the same from other men.

Wordlessly, he approached Naruto, bringing his hands to cup tan cheeks, brushing his fingers over dark etchings that had looked so feral before. He dipped down slightly to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips, knowing that the blonde would open his mouth for him to invade with his tongue, starting a messy and somewhat clumsy dance. He moved one of his hands down to cup the blonde's ass, who moaned into the kiss before drawing back for air, a trail of saliva connecting them both. Not giving Naruto much time to recover, he dove back in, mapping out the other teen's mouth with his tongue, swiping it over the slightly elongated canines he wished were in their even longer state still. Even with a bed besides them, he kept Naruto standing up straight, if only to feel the slightly younger boy cling to him with arms wrapped around his neck for support as his knees went weak.

"Undress," he told Naruto when he finally pulled back for good, to which the blonde nodded with what seemed like hesitancy, though he never protested.

Seeing Naruto on the bed, completely devoid of any clothing to obstruct his view made him feel the way he did when he finally nailed a jutsu or completed a particularly hard mission, and in a way, Naruto had been his own type of conquest, which made him smirk. He leaned over Naruto still completely dressed himself to nip and kiss the expanse of the blonde's bared neck, until the other teen pushed him away softly by the shoulders.

"Shouldn't we use protection or somethin'?" Naruto asked him in a hushed town, big blue eyes peering up at him with sincere curiosity.

He wasn't particularly thrilled by the idea of rubber limiting the feeling of skin-on-skin contact, but he knew that as a virgin Naruto wasn't really thinking about that. The dobe wasn't even a woman, so the only risk was diseases, which he knew the other teen didn't have. Chances were the girl he'd lost his own virginity to had been clean as well, so there really wasn't any issue in his eyes.

"You're the first person I'm going to do this with, Naruto," he lied effortlessly, figuring the other boy wouldn't be too thrilled to hear about his earlier exploits, plus it would get rid of his idea of wearing a condom.

"Oh," and he had been right, a shy smile bloomed on Naruto's face and his eyes lit up. "Good."

"Hn," he grunted, moving back down to mark Naruto's neck while he moved one of his hands down to caress a naked hip; another place he wanted to leave an imprint on.

Foreplay wasn't something he was too interested in at that moment, but he knew Naruto would be reluctant to just let himself be fucked moments after being undressed. That led to Naruto grasping his clothes to remove them, no doubt embarrassed to be the only baring it all, and with his clothes removed their naked bodies pressed together initiated other things. He jerked Naruto off while playing with his pink nipples, all while the blonde explored his body with curious hands, moving them up and down his arms to then rest them on his shoulders. A blowjob wasn't something he'd been expecting Naruto to try out again after what had happened last time, but the blonde eagerly leaned down to take him into his mouth, so he spent the next several minutes tightly fisting soft locks of hair in his hands.

Stopping Naruto before he could cum, he searched the blonde's room for something they could use as lube, finding a bottle of cream in the drawer of his bedside table. He nudged Naruto's legs open with his hands, getting some of the cream on his fingers to press two of them against the hole he wanted to bury himself in, though he didn't find the resistance or discomfort from Naruto that he had been expecting.

"I've tried this out before by myself," Naruto breathed out, spread out beneath him on his back.

Hearing that made him inevitably picture Naruto in that same small bedroom, fingering himself to completion while making the same small noises he was making at that moment, all red and slightly sweaty.

He scissored his fingers while seeking out the spots that made Naruto cry out harder, his eyes switching between looking at the blonde's face and down at where his fingers went in and out the other teen's body. Naruto's eyes were scrunched up and he was clutching the bed sheets in his hands, while his legs remained spread open.

Deeming the blonde prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers, earning him a raspy moan from Naruto. He took a hold of his cock in his hand and lined himself up before starting to push in, but instead of moaning he heard a small whine, and Naruto didn't seem to be easing up to let him in.

"H-hurts," Naruto breathed out, explaining himself without him having to ask.

With a sigh he pulled back, lathering his member in more of the cream before going back to Naruto. "Just relax," he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

It felt like an agonizingly long amount of time before he was finally buried to the hilt inside Naruto, starting a slow rhythm without express permission from the other boy. Though the feeling was different from being in a girl, it was tight and warm nonetheless, and with Naruto responding fine with moans and whimpers, he took that as a cue to go faster, getting more pleasure for himself in the process.

Eventually, they settled into a comfortable pace that wasn't as clumsy or uncomfortable as it had been at the start. He was thrusting on as he pleased with Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist, all while the blonde tried to move his hips to meet him halfway, bringing him closer to the edge over time. He could hear himself panting and he was also aware he was sweating, but the blonde beneath him was crying, he noticed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, confused. Surely if he had hurt Naruto at any point the whiskered teen would've asked him to stop, right?

"I thought you had left me for good," Naruto replied with a shaky smile, followed by a moan bizarrely mixed in with a sob. "I'm just happy you're here now, though."

"I'd never leave you, dobe," he leaned down to kiss the blonde, and though what he was saying was true, he probably didn't mean it in the way Naruto wanted and hoped for.

Naruto didn't say anything in response, opting to only wrap his arms around his shoulders and kiss him back in a tender manner.

When he finally came, it was with a moan and a grunt that he could feel reverberate in Naruto's room, who followed him not too soon thereafter, coating his tan stomach in sticky white. He felt completely weightless, and had he not been bracing himself up with his arms, he was sure he would've dropped down to crush the boy whose virginity he had just taken for his own satisfaction. At the thought of that, the part of him that could remember looking at Naruto from a distance, and as total strangers felt guilt, but the present him didn't feel that – Naruto had taken his trust rather quickly, hiding things from him, so it was only fair that he take something from the other teen as well, making them ultimately even.

He dropped down on the bed next to Naruto with a tired sigh, looking at the blonde who turned on his side to face him fully, deep blue eyes meeting his gaze intensely.

"Are we gonna keep doin' the training?" Naruto asked, his voice a little raspier than usual.

"Hn," he nodded, moving his eyes up to look at the ceiling. He'd make Naruto a shinobi, _his_ shinobi. It only made sense after all, the village had kept their jinchūriki under lock and key, but he'd be more than fine with taking him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> still pretty blocked and just feeling the need to get something out, even if this was one was a little more messed up and is more self-indulgent just because I wanted to see a civilian Naruto, even if randomly the plot took a nosedive in a different direction lol


End file.
